Pokémon meets TMNT
by DannyEmory
Summary: When Donnie's latest invention drags him, his brothers, Splinter, April and Casey to the Pokémon Universe, Both them, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu and the rest of the gang team up to defeat Team Rocket and help them return to their own world! Rated M for Mild language, Mild violence, Drug and Alcohol uses and nudity.


" It's been a while since I made a fanfic. This one, I'm trying something new this time. And yes, it's a crossover. But it's a crossover that you never read before!

What kind of crossover is it? You'll see!"

Prologue: Ninja Turtles in the Pokémon Universe

(11/29/19)

It was a normal night in New York City. In the sewers, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (or TMNT for short), Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo are enjoying their past time, while Donnie is finishing his latest invention: The Alternate Universe Portal. This made Leo, Raph and Mikey curious.

" Hey, Donnie!" Mikey shouted which interrupted Donnie's work. " Whatcha working on? Is it something cool? Can I see it? Can I, can I, can I?" Mikey is excited and is annoying Donnie. Donnie got irritated.

" Be patient, Mikey! I'm almost done!" Donnie told Mikey to calm down. Mikey calmed down, but Leo and Raph looked at each other feeling confused.

" Uuh, Donnie? What are you working on?" Leo asked. Donnie was gonna reveal it when he's finished, but guess wouldn't hurt to tell them.

" It's latest invention: The Alternate Universe Portal! With this machine, it could take us to an alternate universe!" Donnie revealed the invention and told them about it. Leo, Raph and Mikey are surprised.

" Can it take me to the universe where I became a superhero, also known as the Turtle Titan? Can it take me to the video game universe where I can beat you in a video game? Oooh! No, wait! I'd bet it could take me to my favorite universe: The Pizza Universe! Where I'll be eating nothing but pizza! Or-" Mikey started to ramble off. This got Raph annoyed.

" Or it can take you to a universe where I CAN BEAT YOU UP JUST TO GET YOU TO SHUT THE SHELL UP?!" Raph got aggressive towards Mikey. Mikey stopped and calmed down again.

" Must you be that aggressive, Raph?" Leo looked concerned about Raph's temper.

" Hey! If anything just to get Mikey to shut the shell up!" Raph made a point. Donnie tried not to interfere.

" Anyways, unlike Mikey's decision, which I agree with Raph, it could take us to a different universe!" Donnie smiled. Raph did remember meeting his 80's self from an alternate universe.

" Like the time we met our annoying 80's selves from an alternate universe?" Raph got annoyed about that.

" Or the time we went to another universe where we met our edgy selves? Yeah, I did remember that. But that was back then when our Shredder teamed up with 80's Shredder. Sure, the Turtle universe is that big, but ours is better. Plus, yeah, I agree with Raph that our 80's selves are annoying sometimes..." Leo couldn't argue with Raph about that.

" To be fair, I was also annoyed about my 80's self too." Mikey agrees. Leo continues...

" ...And we did met our edgy selves in another universe..." Leo also pointed that out.

" Which I gotta admit, I really liked to guys! They sure know how to kick some butt!" Raph said since he did enjoyed being in that universe. Leo tries not to think about it and continues...

" ...But we did worked together to stop the Shredder from wiping out the Turtle Universe!" Leo did remember that.

" Or in my phrase, the Turtleverse!" Mikey did make up that word. Leo, Raph and Donnie were puzzled about what Mikey said.

" That's not even a real word, Dummy head!" Raph tuts his tongue. But Donnie does agree.

" But he's right though. Without us working together in an alternate universe, The Turtle Universe, or in Mikey's phrase, The Turtleverse, would've been lost forever! Plus, we did get help from our sensei, April and Casey to stop the Shredder as well! Besides, it's all about teamwork!" Donnie pointed that out. Leo agrees.

" Even though we can get on each other's noives, sometimes. Especially this knucklehead right here." Raph joked which made him, Leo and Donnie laughed. Mikey got annoyed.

" Hey! I resent that!" Mikey pouted. Raph laughed.

" Sure you are!" Raph laughed continuing. Mikey turned his back against them.

" I hate you guys..." Mikey puffed his cheeks. Leo comforts him while laughing.

" Hey, calm down, Mikey! He was just joking." Leo wiped his tear.

" Still, that wasn't funny." Mikey scowled. Raph still chuckled.

" Whatever, knucklehead..." Raph wiped his tear while finishing laughing. Mikey blew a raspberry at Raph and ignored him. Then, Splinter appeared.

" What's with all the laughing, my sons?" Splinter got curious. Leo bowed to his sensei.

" Raph was joking at Mikey." Leo giggled. Splinter stared at Raph.

" Honestly, Raphael, you don't know when to behave yourself and stop picking on your brothers." Splinter waved his finger. Raph nodded.

" I know, sensei." Raph giggled. Splinter looks at Donnie's machine.

" Ooooh! Now what's that your working on, Donatello?" Splinter looked curious. Donnie was gonna reveal that to Splinter when he was finish it, but he tells him now.

" It's my latest invention: The Alternate Universe Portal! With this machine, it could take us to a different universe!" Donnie explained. Splinted looked surprised.

" Ooooh! It's very rare of you to invent something like that!" Splinter looked at the machine, realizing that it could take him to meet his master, Hamato Yoshi.

" I'm almost done with it. I'm just putting the finishing touches on this machine. After it's done, tomorrow, I'll invite both April and Casey and we can all travel to different universes together!" Donnie smiled. Mikey felt excited.

" I can hardly wait!" Mikey jumps with glee.

" No need, Donnie. We're already here!" April said as both she and Casey arrived.

" Hi, April!" Leo bowed to April. It's also been a while since Raph and Casey hang out together.

" What's up, Case?" Raph walked up to Casey.

" S'up? Raph?" Casey said as they both did their brotherly handshakes together. Everyone laughed.

" You guys haven't changed since we defeated the Shredder." Leo smiled while shaking his head lightly. Raph and Casey chuckled.

" Hey, it's been a long time since we defeated the Shredder, Leo. Time flies, right?" Raph smirked. April and Casey looked at Donnie's machine.

" So what's that you're working on, Donnie?" April asked Donnie. Donnie explained.

" It's my latest invention: The Alternate Universe Portal! With this machine, it could take us to different universes!" Donnie said as he finally finished his invention. April and Casey looked amazed.

" Wow! It's very rare of you to come up with that." April looked a little bit bewildered.

" Question: when are we gonna try this out?" Casey asked.

" First thing tomorrow morning! By the time we tests this baby out, we are good to good!" Donnie put his tools away. Then, Mikey's stomach started to growl.

" I'm hungry." Mikey rubbed his stomach. Everyone else is hungry too.

" Well, all that hard for me made my stomach growl." Donnie chuckled. For that, it's time for them to order their favorite food: Pizza!

" Let's order some pizza!" April suggested. Everyone agreed. So they ordered pizzas and enjoyed them.

At night, they're all in bed sleeping when they heard a strange noise in the sewers. Everyone woke up.

" The shell's that noise?!" Raph rubbed his eye. Everyone looked confused.

" I don't know. Shall we go check it out?" Leo wondered about that.

" That's not what I think that is, is it?" Donnie looked worried. They all went to the living room to found out that the machine's starting to act weird. " It is! My Invention!" Donnie panicked as he checks on his machine. Everyone panicked.

" The shell did you do to it?!" Raph was shocked. Donnie tried to stop it.

" Nothing! I swear!" Donnie is doing his best. Raph glared at Mikey.

" It's probably this knucklehead that did it!" Raph smacked Mikey behind the head. But Mikey is innocent.

" It wasn't me! Honest!" Mikey told them. Leo stopped Raph.

" Raph! Mikey was in bed the entire time! He had nothing to do with the machine!" Leo told him. Raph got angry.

" THEN WHAT THE SHELL'S WRONG WITH THE MACHINE?!" Raph snapped. Just then, the machine activate a portal! Everyone jumped as the portal started dragging them in.

" That wasn't suppose to happen!" Donnie is shocked as the portal is dragging him in.

" The shell's going on?! Why is it dragging us in?!" Mikey panicked.

" I don't know, but I'm not gonna let a portal outsmart me!" Raph tried to run away the portal. Everyone does the same, but it was too late. The portal dragged everyone in into an alternate universe!

In the Pokémon universe, the Turtles, Splinter, April and Casey woke up and saw everyone staring at them.

" What the heck are those people?!" This guy asked.

" I don't know. Are these 5 creatures Pokémon?" A woman asked. Raph looked at them.

" Hey! Who are you calling a Pokey-Man?" Raph barked at them. Mikey felt scared.

" Donnie... Where are we?!" Mikey panicked. Donnie looked at his transmitter.

" According to this, we're in the Pokémon universe!" Donnie was shocked. And so was everyone.

" Wait! Pokémon?! I thought they only appeared in the video game and the anime!" Raph couldn't believe what he just heard. Then Mikey thought.

" Does that mean we're gonna have to catch 'em all and be a Pokémon Master?" Mikey smiled. His friends and Splinter glared at him. " What?" Mikey sweat dropped.

" Mikey... now is not the time! Focus!" Donnie snapped at Mikey.

" Sorry." Mikey felt saddened. Suddenly, Officer Jenny appeared.

" All right, what's going on?" Officer Jenny figures out what's all the hub-bub when she saw the Turtles, Splinter, April and Casey. " The heck?! Who are you guys and what are you doing her?! You working for Team Rocket to steal Pokémon?! If so, I can arrest your asses to jail!" Officer Jenny stepped in. The gang panicked.

" Working with Team Rocket?! Shell no! We're not evil! We're the good guys! You got it all wrong! We're innocent!" Donnie backed off. Mikey begged.

" Please, Officer Jenny! Don't arrest us! We're innocent!" Mikey cried. But Jenny doesn't believe them.

" Yeah right! You guys are coming with me!" Officer Jenny grabbed her handcuffs, but Donnie used a smoke bomb to make a narrow escape with his family and his friends. After the smoke cleared out, they disappeared. " This is Officer Jenny! 7 individuals escaped! Find them and arrest them!" Officer Jenny said on her walkie talkie. The gang escaped the city without being caught. Their mysterious adventure in the Pokémon world begins!

TO BE CONTINUED...

" So there you go! It's a Pokémon/TMNT crossover fanfic series! I was originally gonna make it for everyone, but you know what? I think I would make this series for mature readers due to mild language, mild violence, drug and alcohol uses and nudity.

I wanna try and do it Super Saiyan Crash's way. That's all. But yeah, thanks for reading!" ;)


End file.
